


Just Keep Quiet

by Chaussette_et_Chaussures



Series: Good Ending Only Universe [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: An accompaniment to chapter 2 of Good Endings Only, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), But you don't need a lot of context, Guilty Wank, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Reader is not gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaussette_et_Chaussures/pseuds/Chaussette_et_Chaussures
Summary: Cronus relieves some of his tensions in the shower
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Reader
Series: Good Ending Only Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Just Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just some smut that I wrote as an aside for Good Endings Only when he's in the shower because let's be real he's a horny boy. This is my first time posting smut please be gentle.....

He really shouldn't do this. He thought it. He knew it. He understood that it was probably an incredibly bad idea. One of the worst he'd had in a while which was kind of saying something since he had bad ideas almost constantly. His entire existence was just a series of one bad decision after another just snowballing to the shitshow he called his life.

It wasn't that he didn't think about things... because he actually thought a lot. Most of it nonsense that he didn't always bother piecing together. But he did in fact, think about things. To a startling degree.

Like about how you were on the other side of the door right now waiting for him to finish washing up. About how soft your skin was. How warm you were. How your voice sounded when you called him pretty. And how it was an absolutely awful idea to imagine the hot water running down his body was your hands.

And it was an even worse idea to humor the beginnings of a wiggly. But if he didn't make bad decisions who would? And when push came to shove, what was one more bad decision among thousands? Basically inconsequential.

In fact, maybe it was even a good idea. (It really wasn't). After all, you didn't want to fuck and he was feeling pent up and it would be awful if you were having a feelings jam like the moirails you so desperately kept basically saying you wanted to definitely be. For glubs sake you even shooshed him. Then called him hot. Then insulted him. God damn humans were fucking confusing but, he was pretty sure popping a wiggly in front of you would be an even worse idea than this so....

Might as well, right?

Just had to keep quiet.

He ran his hand down his neck, down his chest and abdomen and back up again. You'd be soft, you _were_ soft. He could almost hear you murmuring to him about how good he was being tonight. How pretty he was. How your tongue would feel against the membrane of his fins.

Oh yeah his bulge was out now, warm water on the sensitive skin making it curl up against his stomach. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan, god it would be awful if you knocked on the door right now.

But if you did... Oh _fuck._ That was a hot thought.

You taking pity on him, and giving him another one of those soft looks before stroking his face.

He bit down on his hand as his other gripped the base of his bulge.

Goddamn that was kinky thought. Pale while pailing?

What a fucking _degenerate_.

But he- he could blame that on the alcohol right?

You kissing down his body and getting on your knees as you stroked his bulge with your warm little hands. His hand sped up. And if you used your mouth?

Taking it past your lips into that searingly hot mouth of yours and using that pink human tongue on the tip before swallowing more of it and looking up into his eyes with that same soft look. He squeezed down on his bulge, another moan getting caught in his throat. You probably couldn't even fit it all in.

_Fuck._

He thrust desperately into his hand and with the warmth of the water he could almost pretend it was your mouth, and he spilled with a whine, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

He finally let go of himself, panting and leaning against the shower wall as he watched his violet slurry get sucked down the drain.

He'd never really felt guilty after masturbating before.... But he couldn't help the twinge going through his gut now as his bulge retreated back into his bone sheath. You'd probably hate him again in a non-sexy way if you found out... you were in the next room for cod sake.

But cod that felt good.

He filed the fantasy into his new favorites, above the one where pinned you down while you hissed pitch insults at him and fucked you until you were an incoherent mess and crying out his name. Even if this one was kinky as hell and a little... cod pale while pailing. How fucking depraved....

He finished washing his hair and rinsing, drying off and getting dressed. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror.

It was fine though.

There was no evidence.

You wouldn't suspect a thing.


End file.
